<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meet somebody by Littleturtle06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020950">meet somebody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleturtle06/pseuds/Littleturtle06'>Littleturtle06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleturtle06/pseuds/Littleturtle06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>舞蹈演员与街头画家（</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Filippo Inzaghi/Christian Vieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>meet somebody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗马的初春，阳光灿烂迷人。人民广场上坐着三两街头艺人，有拉小提琴的，画画的，唱歌剧的。</p>
<p>因扎吉背着画板和画架，左手拎着插着水彩颜料和笔的水桶，右手提着一个折叠椅，走到广场上他最爱的一角。从这里可以看见圣彼得大教堂那由米开朗基罗设计的著名穹顶，还有圣天使堡顶部的雕像。<br/>
今天的小提琴手拉的是fabio cavaggion的meet somebody，优美的旋律中带着点俏皮，好像遇见初恋时的甜美心境。<br/>
有了这首背景音乐，因扎吉心情也不错，哼起了小曲，支好画架，涂抹起来。<br/>
他曾经画过不同角度，不同时节，不同天气下的圣彼得堡。过往的画作被他按照尺寸铺在地上，有普通A4，也有书签和明信片大小。不时会有男男女女在他身边停留，看他用铅笔打好草稿，再慢慢上色。看得久了，也自然有人掏钱买画。<br/>
这个上午的收获不错。因扎吉的好心情一直持续着，直到前方传来一阵吵闹。一伙人扛着音响和麦克风占据了广场的中央。等他们布置完，穿着黑色舞蹈服的男子牵着个打扮火辣的女郎入场了。<br/>
音响里播放着节奏感极强的弗拉明戈舞曲，路人们纷纷被吸引住了，将跳舞的两人围在一个圈里。这群人正好处在因扎吉写生的视线范围中，动静盖过了优美的小提琴曲，还抢走了不少路人，让因扎吉非常不快。</p>
<p>心烦意乱地涂了几笔后，因扎吉终于受不了了，把水彩盒一关，拜托旁边一起摆摊的大叔替他看着，气愤地挤进人群里。<br/>
接下来的场景让他目瞪口呆。<br/>
跳舞的两人看起来都很年轻，和自己差不多。女舞者可谓是专业级水平，红色的裙摆上下翻飞，身段灵活曼妙，动作又充满力度，轻松地赢得了观众的目光。与此同时，她的男伴就有些一言难尽了。他身材不错，肩宽腿长，看得出努力练习过，但明显还是个业余选手，在女伴的衬托下更显得姿势僵硬。<br/>
“笨得跟个熊一样！”<br/>
一曲完毕，观众们鼓掌叫好，因扎吉却不屑地说。<br/>
这话声音不小，正拿着礼帽朝人群走来的“熊”似乎听到了，看了过来。<br/>
他并没有生气，而是走到因扎吉面前，彬彬有礼地伸出了手。<br/>
“不知可否有请这位先生与我共舞一曲？”</p>
<p>因扎吉尴尬了。他只会看人跳舞，自己并不太会。可是周围人都开始起哄起来，让他难以拒绝。<br/>
最后他只得搭上维埃里的手，跟他一起步入人群中央。<br/>
音乐又响了起来，红衣女郎已经和其他人一样，兴致勃勃地拍着手为两人助兴。还好这人没有为难他，一手搂着他的腰，一手牵着他的手引导他。男人正好比他体型高大一些，可以将他拥在怀中。<br/>
两人以比音乐慢一倍的节奏，慢悠悠，有条不紊地完成了这支舞曲，简直把探戈跳成了华尔兹。<br/>
最后，因扎吉被托着腰向后仰去，以一个优美的定格结束。<br/>
“bravo。”<br/>
在一片欢呼声中，他看到对方蓝色的眼睛温柔地从上方注视着自己。</p>
<p>砸场失败的因扎吉摆脱了那家伙，悻悻然回到了自己的小角落。刚才画到一半，圣彼得堡的穹顶才上完个底色，现在都已经干了，失去了画出水彩透明感的机会。因扎吉把纸裁下来，又重新裱了一张，却越画越不得劲。<br/>
“算了。”他撩了撩头发，引得几个围观的路人发出小小的吸气声，三下五除二收好了东西。</p>
<p>走进广场旁的咖啡店，因扎吉要了一杯espresso，刚坐下，就看到一个人也坐到了他对面。<br/>
“buongiorno。”对方自来熟地打着招呼。<br/>
“buongiorno。”因扎吉接过咖啡，喝了一口，苦的正合心意。“你是第一次出现在人民广场呢。”<br/>
“克里斯蒂安•维埃里，叫我bobo就好，”熊一样的舞者要了一杯美式咖啡。“你觉得我们的首演怎么样？”<br/>
“听实话吗？你跳得不怎么样。”因扎吉翻了个白眼，“还有，你们挡住我写生了！我从去年开始就占住那个位置，先到先得，这是罗马街头艺人的规矩！”<br/>
bobo赶紧举起双手，“抱歉抱歉，我们初来乍到不懂这些，下次往旁边挪挪。”<br/>
“光挪位置也不行，这里默认早上是演奏乐器的，你们那么吵，把人家的生意都搅和了。”<br/>
“那下午呢？”<br/>
“看在你那位美女女伴的份上。但你们得先去征得大家的同意。”因扎吉勉强地说。<br/>
波波笑了，伸出手去拿咖啡杯，因扎吉留意到他的手掌上还有一小片颜料，大概是刚才握着自己的手的时候弄上去的。<br/>
阳光从玻璃窗折射进来，室内弥漫着咖啡的香气。那只沾着颜料的宽厚大手松开了杯柄，轻触因扎吉的指尖，然后一路摸索到手腕。“我的大画家，我能先得到你的许可吗？”<br/>
因扎吉的睫毛动了动，眼波流转地看着他，手轻轻地回握着。“我想…我同意了。我叫pippo。”</p>
<p>下午没什么事，因扎吉把装备寄存在咖啡店老板那里，两个人在罗马城的大街小巷悠然地散起了步。这个时节并非旅游旺季，许愿池前的人都没那么多。因扎吉好奇地问：“你的女伴呢？”<br/>
“sofia是舞蹈学院的学生，下午要回去上课。”<br/>
“难怪跳得这么好。那你呢？”<br/>
“我是她朋友，不过不是舞蹈专业的，只是个爱好者，”波波笑了笑，“sofia下个月有个观众很多的正式的演出，拉我出来练练。”<br/>
他掏出两枚硬币，给了因扎吉一枚，背对着许愿池站好。“那就许愿一切顺利吧。”<br/>
硬币从维埃里的肩膀上方飞了出去，划出一道优美的弧线，掉进了碧蓝的水池。<br/>
“真没想到你还会信这个。”因扎吉嘴上哼哼着，也同样熟练而标准地把硬币扔进了许愿池。<br/>
“你许了什么愿？”<br/>
“希望我今年能满分毕业。”<br/>
“绘画吗？”<br/>
“不是。我也只是个爱好者。”</p>
<p>离开了许愿池，他们又晃悠了一会。两人意外地合拍，原来都是在罗马上学的学生，都是今年毕业，梦想着去米兰继续读研究生。吐槽学校和老师，抱怨作业与考试，夸赞漂亮的女孩子，连无聊的宿舍琐事都讲的津津有味。</p>
<p>夕阳西下，淡紫色的天空映着台伯河和远处的圣天使桥，圣天使堡，呈现出一种无法言说的美。两人在河边漫步，被拉长的影子交缠在了一起。<br/>
“bobo，你明天还会来吗？”<br/>
“会的。接下来一个星期都会，然后我就要开学了。”<br/>
“嗯，我也差不多。那…”<br/>
因扎吉嘴角上扬，咬了咬嘴唇，有种少年人的俏皮。“我会在老地方等你。”<br/>
他靠过来，与维埃里交换了一个贴面礼。<br/>
维埃里偷偷吻在他耳边发丝上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从第二天起，两个人之间就好像形成了一种默契。维埃里早上就会来，在小提琴的乐声中，看因扎吉画画，跟他聊天。中午去附近的餐厅吃点东西解决，到了下午女伴来了，再与她在广场中央共舞。因扎吉没再抱怨维埃里，等他跳完了，两人会一起在罗马城再逛逛。<br/>
“我不是罗马本地人，”维埃里感叹道，“只是来这边上学。说起来大学快结束了，这两年多以来我还没这么仔细地看过这座城市呢。”<br/>
“那我可以带你去几个我最爱的地方，”因扎吉的眼睛亮闪闪的，“我知道有些罗马时期的古建筑，没什么名气，也没有游客，但是很美。”<br/>
短短的几天，他们走遍了这座城每个偏僻的角落。他们爬上gianicolo山，在坦比哀多的柱廊里小憩，在马克西穆斯竞技场的废墟里喂鸽子，在维埃里推荐的百年老店里分享一个冰淇淋。</p>
<p>不过事不凑巧，这星期的最后一天，天气转阴，难得的下起了小雨。因扎吉想着对方应该是不会来了吧，但是雨天散步也别有情趣，于是披上大衣，还是出门了。<br/>
初春的气温下起雨来还是有些寒冷。穿过大街小巷，与裹紧衣服的路人擦肩而过，当因扎吉到达人民广场那个熟悉的角落时，惊喜地看到那个熊一样的身影已经在那等着了。<br/>
“ciao，pippo。”他把伞撑了过来，为因扎吉挡住雨。<br/>
“你怎么来了？”<br/>
“你不也来了吗？”</p>
<p>伞只有一把，两个男人共用，就免不得挤在一起。维埃里很自然地搂住了因扎吉的腰。因扎吉能嗅到对方身上淡淡的男士香水味。他不禁笑笑，出来就出来，还要打扮一番。<br/>
“我想去梵蒂冈博物馆转转，今天人肯定不多。”<br/>
“我陪你去，你帮我讲解。”<br/>
因扎吉往维埃里怀里靠了靠，其实他早已经习惯去哪里都有维埃里陪着的感觉。两人慢腾腾地走着，就在路上，天气放晴了，游客还是渐渐多了起来。</p>
<p>“pippo，”维埃里突然停下了脚步。“我有句话对你说。待会里面全是信徒，就不方便了。”<br/>
“什么？…”<br/>
在踏入梵蒂冈的前一刻，在圣天使堡的脚下，维埃里吻了他。<br/>
这个吻也许只有几秒钟，因扎吉却觉得过了很久。他微微张开双唇，一瞬间唇齿相接。<br/>
“明天，后天，以后的每一天，我都还想见到你。”<br/>
“我也是。”因扎吉微微踮起脚，吻在维埃里的唇角上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>